


[翻译] 后备箱中

by fisafisa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Handcuffs, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Tight Spaces, Trapped, basically crack
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John和Sherlock遭遇绑架，被捆着手一同塞进了车后备箱。他们咋就永远不能严肃面对这种情形涅？</p>
<p>A translation of Booted by Sexxica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] 后备箱中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Booted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532250) by [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). 



      John在迎上一道刺目的光亮时呻吟起来，他正困在其中的车后备箱被打开了。他指望着无论是谁把他塞进来的终于打算把他拖出去了，却没那么幸运。取而代之的是另一具扭动挣扎的躯体被推到身边跟他头脚相对，然后他们又被猛地关进一片窄仄与黑暗之中。

    “Hello？”John犹豫地招呼道，无法确定他的新箱友会是什么人。

    “噢，John，你在这里啊。我之前正纳闷你跑哪去了呢。”

    “Sherlock？！”John把头栽向离他最近的车厢内壁以代替以掌掩面。“这他妈到底发生了什么？”

    “看起来貌似我们被绑架了。”Sherlock干脆地说。

    “还真是啊。”John叹了口气。他有那么点儿想要再重重的撞一下头，但还是决定先权衡一下他们的处境。“我的手腕被绳子捆在背后了，你呢？”

    “跟你一样，不过给我点儿时间。”

    当Sherlock边挪动身子边发牢骚时John的脸被一只膝盖抵住了。Sherlock贴着他挪动，他脸上先是擦过一只光溜溜的膝盖，然后是一条光溜溜的大腿。一个想法冒了出来，“Sherlock？”

    “嗯？”

    “你光着身子吗？”

    “噢，是的。”

    “ _ **为什么**_ 你会光着啊？”John以竭力压抑着怒火的语气问道。

    “他们把我的床单拿走啦。”Sherlock答道，话里显然带着点儿闹脾气的情绪。

    在John来得及再次叹气之前，Sherlock的膝盖重重地撞上了他的胸口，使他那一口气变成破碎的呻吟被挤了出来。

    “噢，呃，对不住。”Sherlock说，“无论怎样看来是没用了。显然我无法像平时一样身手灵活。”Sherlock把头歇在John的大腿上，环绕着他微微蜷起身子。他们现在都侧躺着，以确保他们捆在背后的双手不被压在身下。

    “咱们现在该怎么办？”John问，开始对他们的困境合情合理地担忧起来。

    “噢我不知道。我猜是等着Mycroft或Lestrade来救咱们吧。即便是 _ **我**_ ，光着身子捆着手被关在一个黑漆漆的后备箱里时也无计可施呢。”

    Sherlock对于整件事太过冷静，而这句话终于挑了John已然绷得相当紧的怒气的底线。于是John做了他唯一能想到用来发泄挫败感的事——他咬了他，狠狠咬住面前的大腿上一块温暖的肌肤，紧紧不放口。

    Sherlock惊叫起来，但很快转变成一种低沉的呻吟，他把脸埋进John的大腿间。John终于松开了咬在齿间的那块肌肤，尽管他看不见，也确信无疑会留下一块醒目的淤肿了。

    Sherlock这会儿安静下来了，但喘息声有点儿粗重。潮湿的气息开始渗透John的裤子把他的皮肤也弄得潮湿起来。“你要是继续做个帮不上忙的饭桶我就再来一次。”John平静地说。

    “来吧。”Sherlock嘶哑地说，“来吧，John，再咬我一口。”

    好吧，这可真是出乎意料。“什么？我没打算……”

    “求你了？”Sherlock呻吟道，再次在狭窄的空间里挪动然后直冲着John的裆部嗅闻起来。John被惊得身子一弹，或者说抽动了一下，因为他实在没地方可弹。

    “Sherlock，你在干嘛？”他问道，听起来远比他所预期的要气喘吁吁。

    “求你了，John？我…这不是我的错。你咬了我而我对被啃咬有…有 _ **感觉**_ 。”Sherlock渴求地呻吟着，“我会回报你的，就只是， _ **求你了**_ ？”

    John权衡着他的选项，但当Sherlock隔着裤子用嘴对着他的老二而他没处躲没处藏时，想要清醒地思考问题有点儿难度。这时他意识到他能 _ **闻见**_ Sherlock——他那火热的肌肤、洁净的汗水和麝香的体味，在这狭小的空间里势不可挡。

    John仅在脑海中的某处对于Sherlock的大获全胜念了句“他妈的！”就在他的大腿上选择了一个新的下口点继而咬住了那块肉，这次也用上了一点点吸吮。

    “哦~”Sherlock喘息起来，John能感觉到他的身子紧绷着、战栗着，“哦~~~好棒。”他呻吟着。

    John不得不承认Sherlock正搞出来的动静，嗯，对他颇有影响，可能比Sherlock的脸隔着裤子抵着他揉擦的影响还大。他松开嘴舔了舔那块之前被牙齿嵌入的地方。

    “John~~~”Sherlock拉长腔调呼唤道，John感到这个单词一路直击他的老二。

    “操！”John气喘吁吁地说。他真不该在他们正困于一个后备箱里时一边在裤子里硬着老二一边给Sherlock吸出来。这太超乎想象了，可是上帝啊这好性感！再说了，既然他已经走到这一步了，何不再迈进一小步呢？事后如果必要的话他可以把这荒唐事归咎于缺氧。

    于是John从Sherlock的大腿处向上挪动直到，啊哈，那话儿。角度很别扭，但John还能应付的来，他用嘴唇裹住Sherlock硬挺的老二的前端把它拖入口中。Sherlock那悠长响亮的呻吟声激励了John，他尽可能地前后摆动头部，用舌头吸吮舔舐顶端。

    这并不是什么John没做过的事。好吧，“在被反绑着双手关进一个后备箱里时做”是够新鲜的，然而但凡与Sherlock扯上关系的任何事总会有那么点儿猝不及防地走向不可思议。

    John感到Sherlock在拽他的裤子，紧接着Sherlock那火热湿润的嘴就隔着薄薄一层内裤贴上了他的勃起。“见他妈的鬼！”John大吃一惊，一时间放开了Sherlock的老二。“你刚刚是 _ **用嘴**_ 解开了我的裤子吗？”

    Sherlock只是一面发出表示肯定的呻吟声一面张大嘴巴隔着布料裹住John的老二。“好吧。”John抖着声音说。

    接下来的几分钟里充斥着昏天黑地的激烈摩擦和模模糊糊的呻吟，直到Sherlock紧绷着身子倒吸了一口气，John退开来，然后一口咬上他的髋部。Sherlock射出来时简直在大喊大叫，身子贴着John颤动不已。John很快跟着到站了，伴着连绵的呻吟声射在裤子里。

    他们静静地喘息着，眼下后备箱里满是性爱的气味。John的肩膀一阵阵抽痛，但他对此也没什么辙。

    “你真的认为会有人来救咱们吗？”John问。

    他模模糊糊感觉到Sherlock以耸肩代替了回答。

    “那到时候可够尴尬的。”John叹道。

    “我希望来的是Mycroft,”Sherlock说，“这一幕会深深伤害他的心灵。”

    John忍不住了，他放声大笑而Sherlock也跟着笑起来，一同想象着如果是Mycroft找到他们，必将挂在脸上的那副厌恶表情。荒唐的是，即便他们可能正处于致命的危险中，John也不认为此时此刻他会想要去到这世上任何其它地方。

 

  
_**Fin.** _


End file.
